


Septiplier, Away! (To the Museum)

by ShadowQuincy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Bob - Freeform, Cute, FelixAin'tHereBroI'mSorry, Fluff, FriendsToBoyfriends, GetReadyForHistoryFacts, GoingOutForCoffee, JackIsALittleBundleOfEnergy, KissingInPublic, M/M, MarkIsKingOfTheSquirrels, Pittsburgh, RealizingFeelings, SEPTIPLIERAWAY, Tour, date, museum, wade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuincy/pseuds/ShadowQuincy
Summary: Summary: Mark and Jack, as we all know, have been friends for a very long time. But what will happen when their true feelings start to show? They never took notice of the telltale signs: countless videos together, visiting each other, long hugs, blushing from certain accidental contact, and the way that they look at each other. They've fallen madly and hopelessly in love, and it's about damn time they've noticed.





	Septiplier, Away! (To the Museum)

**Author's Note:**

> Top of the mornin to ya, laddies, and welcome back to another one of my really sh*tty fanfictions! I got the inspiration for this one after watching Jack and Mark play The Forest for probably the millionth time in my life as well as a Septiplier Super Compilation. Hope you enjoy, and all hail the King of the Squirrels!

Blue eyes stared into dark brown ones as Jack and Mark gazed longingly and unknowingly at each other. "Yo!" Wade snapped his fingers in between the two of them. "Earth to morons!"

 

The two YouTubers jumped. Jack glared at Wade. "The fohk was that fer?" He asked, running a hand through his no longer green hair.

 

Bob laughed. "You keep spacing out, dude."

 

Mark rolled his eyes. "The great Jackaroo needs time to get lost in thought, Bob."

 

Jack smirked. "Oh, and I imagine the King of the Squirrels needs that, too?"

 

Mark threw a pillow at Jack, who sat on the couch in their tourbus. "Hey! The squirrels are my people!"

 

Wade chuckled. "You're both idiots. We asked you guys if you wanted to go grab some coffee."

 

Jack sprang up. "Hell to the yeah I do!"

 

"Okay," Bob said. "Because you guys looked like you were having the most intense staring competition in the history of staring competitions. Go get ready."

 

Mark and Jack laughed as they scrambled to their bunks. Wade shook his head. "When are they ever going to realize it?"

 

"Knowing them, probably never."

 

"Ten bucks they kiss."

 

"You're on."

\-------------------------------------

 

Mark and Jack stood together in line at Starbucks, Jack clothed in his usual black jeans, hoodie, and beanie while Mark opted for capris and a t-shirt. Jack was shifting back and forth on his feet, gazing around at the coffee shop. Once they had placed their orders, they moved over to the other side of the counter. 

 

Jack bumped into something and almost fell over, but Mark caught him and steadied him on his feet. Jack blushed at the sudden contact. "You good, Jack?" Mark asked, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

 

"Y-yeah, Mark. I'm fine."

 

They got their coffee and walked back to the tour bus, while Bob and Wade decided to go look around at stores. They were in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, after all. Jack looked around at the city. "So, you said this place has a lot of history?"

 

"It sure does," Mark replied. "A long time ago it was one of the biggest producers of coal and steel. It even played a crucial role in the American Civil War on the Union side."

 

Jack kept looking at Mark, taking in every word he was saying. He suddenly saw a sign advertising the Natural History Museum and started bouncing on his toes like an excited little kid. "Can we go, Mark? Please? It'll be loads o' fun!"

 

Mark laughed. "I don't think I have much of a choice. I'll text Bob and Wade."

\-------------------------------------

 

Moments later they stood in the dinosaur display area, looking at a tyrannosaurus skeleton (referencing a JSE Evie video). "This is SO COOL!"

 

Mark loved seeing his best friend having fun, and a warm glow filled his chest. He was starting to realize it.

 

He let Jack pull him around to different exhibits, and they eventually found themselves in an area where the only source of light came from the display cases, which stationed around the massive room and even formed walls. Every case had three shelves, each holding beautiful crystals, most of which likely came from geodes. Jack had stopped in front of a rather bright blue one, and was admiring it while Mark admired him. Jack's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeh gonna keep starin' at me?"

 

Mark blushed. "U-um, s-sorry," he stuttered. "Uh, the crystal matches your eyes."

 

Now it was Jack's turn to blush. "Hey, Mark?"

 

Mark gulped, not taking his eyes off of the handsome Irish man in front of him. "Y-yeah?"

 

"D'yeh ever think about Septiplier?"

 

Mark nodded.

 

"Is-is it real?"

 

"I don't know," Mark said with a frown, looking at his feet. He wanted Jack to feel the same way, and he was scared.

 

Jack took a step forward, placing his hands on the American's upper arms. "I want it to be," he whispered, leaning in to give Mark a quick peck on the lips. 

 

Once Mark registered what Jack had said and what had just happened, he put his hands on Jack's waist and pulled him in.

 

Their lips locked together, and Mark was surprised when Jack decided to lead, pressing his tongue against the seam of Mark's mouth, demanding entrance. Mark tried to tease him by keeping his mouth closed, but Jack dug his nails into his waist, making him gasp. 

 

Jack plunged his tongue into Mark's mouth, exploring it and relishing the taste. Mark moved his arms so that they were draped around the Irishman's neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other as their tongues battled for dominance. "Can we get outta here?" Jack asked breathlessly.

 

Mark raised an eyebrow.

 

"No, no, no. Not like that. I just mean, like, somewhere with ah bit mer' privacy." 

 

Mark nodded, grinning like an idiot.

\-------------------------------------

 

They got back to the tour bus, where Jack sat on the couch with Mark on his lap as they kissed. Mark had his legs wrapped around Jack's waist, his arms back around Jack's neck, while Jack's hands were on Mark's back. The kiss went on and on, the clock ticking away completely unnoticed.

 

Jack pulled away and latched his lips to Mark's neck, kissing and sucking and biting at the beautiful tan skin. When his teeth scraped against Mark's skin just below his jaw, the dark-haired American shuddered, giving a low moan. Jack smiled, then attacked that spot with his mouth, leaving a dark and angry looking mark on his best friend-correction, boyfriend's neck. He nibbled on Mark's ear, then kissed a trail back to the man's lips, which were already bruised. 

 

Mark's hands went up to Jack's hair as they kissed, tangling them in the light brown locks. He gave a gentle tug, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Jack. He broke the kiss for a moment to gaze into those bright blue eyes. "I love you, Jack."

 

"I love yeh, too, Squirrel King," Jack replied, making Mark laugh before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

The door suddenly opened, but the two didn't even care anymore. 

 

"You owe me ten bucks, Bob," Wade said with a laugh, closing the door as they left, not wanting to have to watch Mark and Jack make out.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, thanks for reading. Sorry if it sucked, but hope you all enjoyed it. Fun fact: I actually live in Pittsburgh, where I've lived since my family moved here nine years ago, so those little facts about Pittsburgh are actually true. You don't have to, but if you want, feel free to leave a like or a comment! Bye!


End file.
